powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Absorption
The power to absorb powers from others. Sub-power of Superpower Manipulation. Not to be confused with Power Replication. Also Called *Ability Absorption/Assimilation/Draining/Siphoning/Stealing/Theft *Power Assimilation/Draining/Siphoning/Stealing/Theft Capabilities The user can absorb powers from others, usually temporarily and the victims naturally regain their lost power, but some users may be able to absorb powers permanently. Applications *Power Erasure **Power Destruction *Power Negation *Power Mixture by combining absorbed powers. *Talent Theft Variations *Demonic Power Absorption *Divine Power Absorption *Draconic Power Absorption *Empathic Power Absorption *Enhanced Power Absorption *Possessive Power Absorption *Post-Mortem Power Absorption *Power Borrowing **Enhanced Power Borrowing *Power Containment *Regenerative Absorption *Strength Absorption Associations *Absorption *Anti-Power Weaponry *Consumptive Replication *Death-Force Absorption *Enhanced Power Absorption *Life-Force Absorption *Self-Power Augmentation only when absorbing the same power or ability. *Self-Power Bestowal Limitations *Ability weaknesses can also be transferred. *Cannot absorb Omnipotence, Omnipresence, Omniscience or other Omnipotent Powers. *User cannot absorb powers that are linked to basic anatomy. **Or, if they do, Body Horror may result. * Cannot absorb any power from those with Power Absorption Immunity, Power Anchoring or Singularity. * Two results following user's death: **The stolen powers return to their original owners. **The powers vanish out of existence. *May be unable to use the absorbed powers. *May be constantly active. *May be limited to how much one can absorb. *May have limited range, including touch only. *May be need see the activation of the power. *May need to fulfill certain requirements in order to absorb a power. *Power may no longer be usable if the original user of the absorbed power dies. *May not be able to choose which power they can absorb. *May be unable to control absorbed abilities. *May be limited to beings that are relatively similar to the user. *Users of Indomitable Will may be resistant. *May gain only weakened variations of others' powers. *Absorbing too much power may be fatal if the users body normally is not as strong as the target. *Physical powers, like Multiple Arms and Multiple Eyes, may be painful to absorb. *Some users may not be able to discard the stolen powers as they choose too, meaning they will have to keep them for the rest of their lives. Known Users Manga/Anime Comics/Cartoons Known Objects *Ascalon (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *The Hollow (Charmed) *Power-Sucking Athame (Charmed) *Time Blades/Chronosteel (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) *Blue Crystal (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) *Soul Gem (Marvel Comics) *Sorceror's Hat (Once Upon a Time) *The Transistor (Transistor) *Third Prana (Sidekicks) *The Trident Stone (Mako Mermaids) *Balcoin Medallion (The Secret Circle) *Morphogenesis Exoskeleton (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987) *Sun Chi Lantern (Xiaolin Showdown) Gallery Comics/Cartoons Kelpie.jpg|Kelpie (American Dragon: Jake Long) 387px-Kevin_E_Levin_(Mutated).png|Kevin Levin (Ben 10) after absorbing energy from the Ultimatrix. 637px-Aggregor_absorbing_powers.png|Aggregor (Ben 10) drains the powers of a Geochelone Aerio. Severin Buffy.jpg|Severin (Buffy the Vampire Slayer comic) possesses the power to drain the powers of mystical beings such as vampires and Slayers. Severin-illyria.jpg|Severin (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) has absorbed Illyria's powers. Aviarius.jpg|Aviarius (Kim Possible) used his staff to drain Go Team’s powers Drake Sypher.jpg|Drake Sypher (Loonatics Unleashed) can steal both the superpowers and natural abilities of anyone he touches, but those whose powers he absorbs can steal them back by touching him. Rogue2.jpg|In addition of Life-Force Absorption, Rogue (Marvel Comics) can take on the powers of others. XML269.jpg|Moment when Rogue (Marvel: X-Men Legacy) absorbs the powers of Miss Marvel. Gnome PPG.jpg|The Gnome (The Powerpuff Girls) Dregg_Morphogenesis_Exoskeleton.jpg|Lord Dregg (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987) used the Morphogenesis Exoskeleton to steal the powers of five powerful aliens. Meat_Sweats_tentacles.png|Meat Sweats (Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) possesses tentacles in place of hands that he can use to drain energy and powers from other mutants. Michael Morningstar Absorbing Gwen Tennyson Mana.gif|Michael Morningstar (Ben 10) Anime/Manga File:Yhwach_Using_Auswählen.png|Yhwach (Bleach) using Auswählen to take the powers, and life-force, of other Quincy to empower himself, or to revive his fallen Sternritter elites. Medallion.jpg|As Nodt (Bleach) like other Quincies are able to steal the Bankai of Shinigami. Yū Otosaka.png|Yuu's (Charlotte) initial ability was thought to be possession, but it's later revealed that his real power is to plunder the abilities of any power-user he possesses. Mikan Sakura cheer.jpg|Mikan Sakura (Gakuen Alice) can absorb Alices at will. YamiGuraNoMi.png|Through an unknown process, Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard (One Piece) extracted the power of the Gura Gura no Mi from Whitebeard. Chrollo-using-bandit-secret-book.gif|Chrollo Lucifer (Hunter x Hunter) uses his Bandit Secret book to conjure a mantle that shrinks anything even living beings, a power he stole... Chrollo sun and moon.PNG|...stole a power called The Sun and The Moon that allows him to conduct explosions... Chrollo convert hands.PNG|...stole an ability called Convert Hands if he touches someone with this mark will cause them to take on Chrollo likeliness... Chrollo order stamp.PNG|...stole an ability called Order Stamp that allows him to control puppets up to 200 puppets with lifeless body. All For One My Hero Academia.png|All For One (My Hero Academia) possesses the quirk "All For One", allowing him to take the quirks of others and use them for himself. Dusk_Taker.jpg|Seiji Noumi/Dusk Taker (Accel World) has the ability to absorb and steal other Burst Linker's Abilities such as Haruyuki Arita/Silver Crow's wings by... Dusk Taker 2.gif|...looking in the eyes. Live Television/Movies Hollow possessed Sisters.gif|Hollow possessed Sisters (Charmed) can absorb all powers. Zankoustealspiperspower.gif|Zankou (Charmed) steals Piper's power. Power_Theft_by_The_Stillman_Sisters.gif|The Stillman Sisters (Charmed) steal the Charmed Ones' powers with a spell. Eames absorbs Vivian's power.jpg|Eames (Charmed) absorbs Vivian's power after killing her with an athamé. Adam-arthur-petrelli.png|Arthur Petrelli (Heroes) absorbs Adam's Enhanced Regeneration. Hiro powerless, again.png|Tommy Clark (Heroes Reborn) prenatally absorbs Regenerative Healing Factor from his mother and, shortly after he born, he takes Hiro's Space-Time Manipulation. super-z.jpg|Super-Z or Zorina (Krystala) has the ability to absorb powers from anyone who has an super power ability. 587px-Sister_Nicci_11.jpg|Sister Nicci (Legend of the Seeker) absorbs Sister Ulcia's Han gaining her powers. Camille_asorbing_power.jpg|Camille (Power Rangers Jungle Fury) absorbing powers. Kai_siphons_Damon.gif|Kai (The Vampire Diaries) siphoning Damon. Lizzie siphons Caroline.gif|Lizzie (The Vampire Diaries) siphoning Caroline. Video Games Delsin Smoke Absorb.png|Delsin Rowe (Infamous: Second Son) absorbs Smoke Manipulation from Hank Daughtry… Power Absorb Neon.jpg|…Neon Manipulation from Abigail Walker… Delsin Video Absorb.png|…Video Manipulation from Eugene Sims… Delsin Concrete Absorb.png|…and finally Concrete Manipulation from Brooke Augustine. DarkPit_PandoraPowers.png|Dark Pit (Kid Icarus: Uprising) absorbing the powers of the recently slain Pandora. Thanos Satsui no Hado.jpg|Thanos (Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite) has absorbed the Satsui no Hado from Ryu. Web Series Cinder Drain.png|Cinder Fall (RWBY) using a parasitic Grimm to drain Amber's Fall Maiden powers… File:Cinder_Grimm_Arm.jpg|… and later Grimm's arm to drain the powers of a Maiden. Category:Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Absorption Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries